El aura de un Lucario
Presentación y Psicosis Hola yo soy Carmen y he creado esta pokénovela,a ver si os gusta. Trata de un pequeño Riolu que fue criado en una pequeña casa en el bosque,la mayoría del tiempo solo,perdió a sus padres y a su mejor amiga. Al tiempo evoluciona a un Lucario y se reencuentra con su amiga y juntos salvan el mundo de .... para saberlo...¡¡ala a leer!!Firmado:Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 21:25 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Placa Nada más copien la placa o pongan entre Lector de El aura de un Lucario. Personajes Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png-Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png Lucario:Atención no encuentro caras especiales de Lucario asi que cuando lo ponga feliz,triste,enfadado etc no las pondré y los pondré normales y al lado entre parentesis como estan alegre,triste,enfadado,etc o crearé las caras,igual que haré con algunos cuantos.Es un chico ya es raro ya que yo soy chica pero pega más.Tiene 11 años.Es amable,honesto,inteligente,valiente,a veces frío pero a la vez también es gracioso,divertido y feliz ^.^ Archivo:Cara de Celebi.png Celebi:La mejor amiga de Lucario.Tiene 11 años.Dulce,amistosa,tímida y lista.Le encanta volar alto pero de vez en cuando baja para asegurarse de que sigue allí Lucario. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.png Hypno:El fiel aliado del malo.Le encanta hipnotizar cosa que complica lo que se lo hace más dificil a nuestros heroes. Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Glameow:La mascota favorita del malo.Conoció a Growlithe cuando estaban abandonados.Siempre (un decir) odió a Growlithe,decía que el sobraba. Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.png Growlithe:La mascota odiada del malo.Siempre odió a Glameow (un decir).Era un cachorrito de la calle al que hypno hipnotizó.Al poco tiempo dejó de estar hipnotizado pero seguía siendo la mascota del malo. Archivo:??????????.png ??????????:El malo...Jajaja os creíais que iba a poner aqui al pokémon malvado ¿no? Pues para saber quien es leeros la Pokénovela ^.^ Es muy malo (se sabe ¿no?) Su sueño siempre ha sido ser popular.Nadie le hacía caso y desató su furia e ira contra el mundo. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png-Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Umbreon:¿Novia? y esclava de Archivo:??????????.png sus padres aceptaron que fuese novia del malo pero tan solo tiene 10 años y el malo tiene 14. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.pngGengar y Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngSableye:x100 Esclavos de Archivo:??????????.png Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png-Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png-Archivo:Cara de Infernape.png Infernape:Él quiere liberar a Umbreon de las garras del malo.Es valiente,honesto y amable.Tiene 12 años. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png-Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png-Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGardevoir:Es la hermana perdida de Lucario.Puede predecir el futuro y leer mentes pero solo de vez en cuando.Tiene 15 años.Si no entendéis alguno de sus sueños preguntádmelos y os digo quienes son y que es lo que pasa...etc Y por último... Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpg¡¡La narradora!!...¿Por qué tengo que estar feliz?Parezco un pollo.Tu calla,yo creo. Pero si yo narro la historia tendré que hablar.Mmmm...Pues habla para la historia y no te quejes. Pero,¿Y si hay un momento malo?No voy a estar feliz. Mira pues te quedas asi:Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpg:¡¡¡Buaaaaaaa!!! Pues te pongo así:Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpg:Grrrrr.Bueno quedate feliz que ya iré yo cambiandote las caras.Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpg:Bieeenn.Pff lo que hay que aguantar.Bueno ahí vamos con la historia: Capitulo 1:El comienzo Atención las frases y palabras en negrita seran dichas por la autora y no por el pollo la narradora. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgTe he oído...Eh¿Por qué no me has puesto con cara enfadada? Porque no vamos a empezar con mal pie ¿verdad pollo' narradora?' Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgBueno,vale¬¬ Ahora si ya se ha callado el pollo ese,vamos con la historia: Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Una fría noche de invierno,eclosionó un huevo PokémonArchivo:Huevo de Riolu by Anabel.png.Los padres del huevo Pokémon no sabían que hacer con él.Lo tenían que dejar aunque se lo quisiesen quedar. Archivo:Cara mareada de Riolu.png@.@ Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngMadre:(Triste)No sé que hacer Gallade,si le dejamos aqui ellos se lo llevaran y si nos lo quedamos nos matarán y se lo llevaran. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.pngPadre:(También triste)Yo tampoco se que hacer,pero tenemos que pensar algo pronto y no dejaremos tampoco aqui a la pequeña Ralts. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.pngHermana:(Extrañada)¿O.o? ¿De que estarán hablando? (Se acerca)¡Oh no!...(Triste)Asi que nos persiguen...¡¡Mi hermanito!!...Tengo una idea. Archivo:Chibi Riolu.jpg Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngMadre:Míralo,no podemos dejarlo así. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.pngHermana:¡Mami!¡Mamii!¡Mamiii! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.pngPadre:Si,pobrecito... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.pngHermana:¡¡ME QUERÉIS ESCUCHAR DE UNA P**A VEZ!!T.T Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Jijiji,hemaita graciosa,jijiji Plas,plas(Palmaditas). Archivo:Cara de Ralts.pngHermana:Mira,alguien que me escucha. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngMadre:Si,sii,¿Que quieres? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.pngHermana:Tengo una idea,podríamos buscar una entrenadora o coordinadora que nos cuide hasta que podamos irnos. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.pngPadre:Pues...no es mala idea. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngMadre:Vale,haremos lo que dices. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.pngHermana:Pues rápido tengo la sensación de que llegaran pronto. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Y asi,Lucario,Gallade,Ralts y Riolu caminaron hasta que vieron al fondo una humana de pelo largo y azulado muy protejida por el frío y que llevaba un trajecito que era del tamaño de un Pokémon pequeño. Lucario,Gallade,Riolu y Ralts fueron a por ella y le explicaron lo sucedido.'' Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngMadre:Necesito que me hagas un favor...ehh... Archivo:Maya Pt.pngCoordinadora:Soy Maya. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngMadre:Pues,necesito que me hagas un favor Maya tengo dos hijos y son muy pequeñitos uno acaba de nacer,pero no podemos quedárnoslos porque unos Pokémon malvados nos persiguen,asi que querríamos que te los quedases hasta que tengan más edad y estén entrenados para defenderse. Archivo:Maya Pt.pngMaya:¡Claro!¡Un placer!Los cuidaré mejor que a nadie ^.^ Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces,hicieron ese acuerdo pero antes de irse su madre quería despedirse de los dos. Primero le dió un abrazo a Ralts y ahora al pequeño Riolu.'' Archivo:Lucario y Riolu.jpg Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngArchivo:Cara de Gallade.pngMadre y Padre:(Tristes)Adiós...Os hecharemos de menos:( . Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Emmm,escritoraa...te equivocastee... Uy,perdón Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Ahora si. Después de la despedida,Maya sacó de su mochila un gorrito para ralts otro para ella y el que llevaba en la mano se lo dió a Riolu (Que lo llevó en brazos porque era muy chico),y siguieron su camino. Archivo:Maya y riolu.jpeg Archivo:Cara de Ralts.pngRalts:Adiós...Lo leo en vuestras mentes...esto es lo más duro de vuestra vida... Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡¡Ohh!! Archivo:Cara angustiada de Riolu.pngRiolu:...Hasta...pronto... Capitulo 2:La infancia Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Ya pasados 4 años,Ralts se hizo mayor y evolucionó a una bonita Kirlia con ya 8 años y el pequeño riolu tenia 4 años.Maya aún les seguía cuidando y los usaba de vez en cuando en sus concursos pero un dia... Archivo:Maya Pt.pngMaya:¡¡Muy bien chicos!!Está claro que domináis vuestros ataques........ Pensando:¡Oh!Es verdad,lo que me dijo...Recordando: Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Querríamos que te los quedases hasta que tengan más edad y estén entrenados para defenderse. Pensando:...Debo dejarlos ya... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngKirlia:Mmm...Maya,¿te pasa algo? Archivo:Maya Pt.pngMaya:Vereis,ya sois mayorcitos y sabéis defenderos...creo que podrás cuidar bien de tu hermanito ¿No?...El caso es que...Os tengo que dejar marchar... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:¿¿Que ocurre?? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngKirlia:Verás...psstpssstpssst... Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡¡Qué!! Archivo:Maya Pt.pngMaya:Eso mismo... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngRiolu y Kirlia:Pués...Adiós...Nos cuidaremos. Archivo:Maya Pt.pngMaya:Eso espero...Bueno...No hay de que preocuparse ^.^ Adiós,encantada de a veros conocido. Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces,Kirlia y Riolu siguieron su camino.Fueron al bosque,y se refugiaron en una pequeña cabaña.Cerca encontraron como un pequeño santuario y un Pokémon sentado en él. Capitulo 3:Una nueva amiga Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:¿Puedo ir? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngKirlia:Si,pero no te alejes más,te espero en la cabaña. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgRiolu,se acercó,y el Pokémon del santuario: Archivo:Celebi Santuario.png Comenzó a volar Archivo:Celebi.jpg Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:*.* Archivo:Cara de Celebi.png???:¡Hola!^.^Soy Celebi. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡Yo soy Riolu! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:...No tengo amigos...¿¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?? Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Yo tampoco tengo...¡¡Claro que seré tu mejor amigo!! Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Asi,Celebi se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Riolu.Riolu le contó todo a su hermanita y a Celebi le contó lo sucedido con sus padres y con Maya.Celebi le contó que siempre vivió sola en el bosque y desde ese día vivió junto con Riolu. Capitulo 4:Los sueños y verdades... Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:''Pasados ya 4 años más,Riolu con 8 años,Celebi también y Kirlia...bueno kirlia...ya no existe... Tranquiiilosss es que ha evolucionadoo ...Te has colado en mi narración. Perdonaa. Bueno,pues Gardevoir ya tenía 12 años y un día... Archivo:??????????.png¡¡Corre!!¡¡Nos alcanzan!!¡¡Hermano no!! Archivo:??????????.png¡¡Aaaaaaah!! Archivo:??????????.png¡¡Noo!!¡¡Hiaaaa!! Archivo:??????????.png¿¿Que está pasando??¡¡Se nos escapan!! Archivo:??????????.pngEste viaje me ha...debilitado... Archivo:??????????.pngNo,Cele.... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGarvedoir:¡¡Aaaah!!Uff,nada más fue un sueño...seguiré durmiendo. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Después de ese sueño tan extraño...por la mañana: Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGardevoir:¡¡A desayunar!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara de Celebi.pngRiolu y Celebi:¡¡Siii!! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGardevoir:...Celebi...Quiero decirte algo... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Pensando:Espero que no sea sobre que puedo viajar en el tiempo... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGardevoir:Pues...es sobre eso mismo... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Pero...si no he dicho nada. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Verás...mi hermana puede leer mentes y de vez en cuando ve el futuro mediante unos sueños extraños por eso cuando son malos intentamos hacer que no se cumpla. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Ah...Pues entonces con toda confianza puedo contarte esto Riolu ya que Gardevoir veo que ya lo sabe...Puedo viajar en el tiempo. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Yo también t...¡¡ESPERA QUE C**O ACABAS DE DECIR!!¡¡Por qué no lo has dicho antes,vamos al pasado y recuperemos a nuestros padres y a Maya luego venimos a este bosque y vamos por ti!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Esque... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Esque...¿¿QUÉ?? Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGardevoir:Verás,ella es muy pequeña para eso y no sería capaz de sobrevivir y aunque crezca seguirá sin poder a no ser que sacrifique su vida. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Oh...Perdona. Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGardevoir:Veréis he tenido un sueño de esos raros...Os lo contaré...Psstpsstpsst ¡¡Psst!! Pssstpsst... Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara en shock de Celebi Shiny.pngRiolu y Celebi:¡OH! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Celebi,¿¿Por que te has vuelto rosa en ese momento?? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Es que me he vuelto brillante,me pasa cuando tengo alguna emoción pero es muy grande. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngRiolu y Gardevoir:Ahhh... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGardevoir:Hoy dormiremos en el santuario de Celebi...Yo me quedo fuera...soy demasiado grande. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara de Celebi.pngRiolu y Celebi:¡Vale! Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces,esa misma noche... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Se,está un poco incomodo aqui menos mal que estoy contigo . Archivo:Cara sonrojada de Celebi.pngCelebi:Si,es un poco incomodo Pero contigo aqui no lo es. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Bueno,¡¡A dormir!!^.^ Mientras tanto... Archivo:??????????.pngEs mi culpa,no debí dejarte solo hermanito...hubiese sido mejor si no existiese...:(... Archivo:??????????.png¡¡Nooo!!¡¡Buuaaa!! Archivo:??????????.pngHermanito...¿¿Qué pasa?? Archivo:??????????.png¡¡ES TU CULPA!! Archivo:??????????.png¡¡Noooo!!¡¡Yo no la maté!!¡¡Hermanito!! ¡¡¡Aaaaaaah!!! Archivo:Cara a punto de llorar de Celebi Shiny.pngArchivo:Cara seria de Riolu.png Archivo:Riolu llorando.jpgArchivo:Celebi muriendose.jpg Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGardevoir:(Asustada)¡¡Aaah!!...uff menos mal...otro sueño...no ha servido de mucho irnos a dormir fuera...aún asi nos tenemos que ir pero...¿¿Por qué decía que era mi culpa??...Creo que debo irme,podría poner la vida de ellos en peligro... Capitulo 5:Las Pérdidas Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Uaaah,que sueño...¡¡Buenos días Celebi!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡¡Buenos días Riolu!!Vamos a avisar a Gardevoir a ver si está despierta... Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces,Riolu y Celebi fueron a ver a Gardevoir pero... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:¿¿??Una nota...: ''Lo siento... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:(Extrañado)¿¿Que querrá decir?? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Dale la vuelta...: He tenido sueños extraños...en ellos Celebi moría Riolu se lamentaba y después ellos le alcanzaban a él.En el primer sueño sucedía en la cabaña y Celebi moría al salvarnos,el segundo fué aqui mismo...donde moríamos los demás...Riolu,tú dijiste que era mi culpa asi que si no hago caso de mi sueño...moriremos todos. Tengo que marcharme para que no ocurra.Por favor iros del bosque antes de esta noche...PD:Perdonad por la letra pero esque son las 6 de la mañana T.T Gardevoir Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara en shock de Celebi Shiny.png Riolu y Celebi:¡¡!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:(Llorando)Ella...ella no... Archivo:Cara a punto de llorar de Celebi Shiny.pngCelebi(Llorando)... Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Después de muchos llantos,decidieron que sería mejor irse de allí...pero... Archivo:Cara mareada de Riolu.pngRiolu:Me va a dar aaalgoo. Archivo:Cara mareada de Celebi.pngCelebi:Es que es muy largo este bosque... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Ya...se nota...¡¡Eh!! he oido algo. Archivo:??????????.png???:¿¿¡¡Donde estan!!?? Archivo:??????????.png???:Me tienen hasta los H****s Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡¡Son ellos!!¡¡Ya es de noche!! Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png???:Os encontramosss soy Sableye y sirvo a mi señor. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png???:¿¿Donde está la otra??Bah,da igual.Soy Gengar y sirvo a mi señor. Archivo:Cara seria de Riolu.pngRiolu:Mi hermana se fué por vuestra culpa,mis padres...¡¡AAAAA!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡A por ellos! Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpg''Y empezaron una pelea...la primera importante...pero no la ultima. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Menos mal,Maya me entrenó...Esfera Aural Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Hoja afilada Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngSableye:@.@ Archivo:Cara de Gengar.pngGengar:@.@ Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Que debiluchos T.T Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces...cuando menos se lo esperaban. Archivo:Cara en shock de Celebi Shiny.pngCelebi:¡¡¡AAAAAAAH!!! Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡¡Dejadla!! Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngx20Archivo:Cara de Gengar.pngx20 Sableyes y Gengares(xD): Obedecemos a nuestro amo...Bola Sombra. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Noooo. Archivo:Cara mareada de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡¡Aaah!!... Capitulo 6:Otra historia Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:''Bueno,llevamos mucho tiempo narrando la historia de estos Pokémons y ya es hora de cambiar un poco,si os habéis leido la parte de los personajes veréis que hay más aparte de estos 3 asi que ahora contaremos la historia de Infernape y Umbreon. Cuando aún era un pequeño Chimchar de 6 añitos ya sabía su destino... Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Yo de mayor me casaré con la vecina Eevee y ya tá. Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.pngMadre:Nos ha salido enamoradizo ^.^ Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:''Después de 3 años más... Archivo:Cara feliz de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Bueno me voy...he quedado con ella jejeje. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:El pequeño Chimchar,fué a ver a su gran amiga Eevee.Y tenía que llamarla desde el patio para que se asomara a la terraza. '' Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:¡¡Eeveeeeeeeeeeeee!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡Chimcharrrr j***r cuantas veces te he dicho que no estoy sordaaa!!¡¡Vivo en el primero!! Archivo:Cara mareada de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Pff @.@ Yo tampoco... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡Ya bajooo!! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Mi Eevee está un poco enfadada. Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡Holaaa!!,tengo que decirte algo... Archivo:Cara feliz de Chimchar.pngChimchar:*.*¿Siiii? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡Voy a evolucionar!!bueno quiero Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Joooo(Desilusionado)Pero tienes 7 evos ¿a cuál evolucionaras? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:A...Umbreon. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:(Le brillan los ojos)Pero...¡¡para eso necesitas cariño de alguien!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:No,so tonto,eso es en los juegos ViciaoEn la vida real necesito esto: Archivo:Piedra evolutiva de Eevee a Umbreon by Shyrk.png Es una piedra que si le da un beso alguien al que quiera y la toco evoluciono a Umbreon.Pero está lejos y mi familia dice que ellos no van. Archivo:Cara euforica de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Iré contigo ^.^ Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:''Después de un laaaargo viaje pasando por muchos sitios desconocidos llegaron a un lugar... Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡¡Ahí está,la piedra!!! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Ya pero...¿¿¿quién le dará el beso???... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:Pensando:Oh no...si el le da el beso y al tocarla evoluciono se dará cuenta...bueno...esto...se lo puedo llevar a mis padres...oh nooo esto lo hice sin su permiso no van a querer...bueno... Hablando:Mmm...Prueba tú. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:....Buenoo...Vale. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces Chimchar besó la piedra,Eevee la tocó yyy... Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¡¡Siiii!! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Pensando:Entonces...ella...O.o...Hablando:Umbreon...¿Me qui.... Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngx10Sableyes:Bola Sombra Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:¡¡AAAAH!! Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¡¡AAH!! ¡¡Me llevan!! Garra Umbría...AAAH No sirve... Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngx10Sableyes:Obedecemos a nuestro amo. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Hipnosis Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngArchivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngUmbreon y Chimchar:A...a...zzzzz Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Tranquila niñita,tus padres quieren que te vengas conmigo jejeje...Mmmm...Este no nos sirve dejádlo ahí. Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Los malos se llevaron a Umbreon pero a Chimchar lo dejaron ahí tirado al lado de esa piedra que tenía algo especial... Al cabo de unas horas Archivo:Cara mareada de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Pff...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Umbreon!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara seria de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Esos hijos de P***...Entrenaré hasta que sea un gran Infernape. O.o La piedra brilla... ¡¡Sale la cara de Umbreon gritando!!...Que piedra más rara...investigaré. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Chimchar miró en Wikidex Wikidex:Archivo:Piedra evolutiva de Eevee a Umbreon by Shyrk.pngPiedra que si un Pokémon la besa y el/la Eevee quiere a esa persona y toca la piedra evoluciona.Hay muchas,y se regeneran si se usan.Aqui hay un mapa donde estan señalados todos los lugares donde hay: Archivo:Bola del mundo con marcas donde estan las piedras evolutivas.jpg Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Y yo que me creía que nada más había una... Wikidex:Si el/la Eevee evolucionado/a se encuentra en peligro la piedra brillará y avisará si el Pokémon que la besó la primera vez la vuelve a besar aparecerá un mapa (GPS) que guiará al Pokémon. Esa piedra ya es solo de ese/a Eevee,y en el lugar en donde se cojió se regenerará otra. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:O.o Me entrenaré y luego besaré la roca e iré a por Umbreon. En otro lugar Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Dejadme en paz. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Tus padres nos dan la razón...serás la novia de nuestro amo. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¡¡Imposible!! Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Los hipnotizé ¿Sabes? Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Ah... Archivo:??????????.png???:No me gustas mucho pero...me sirves como esclava...¡¡Guardias!!LLevadla a la cocina que me haga la merienda...tengo hambre. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Te la haces tu so Gi*******s...¿¿ESTE es vuestro AMO??¿¿ESTE P**o FEO va a ser mi NOVIO??Pf anda queee. Archivo:??????????.png???:Anda,asi que peleona...pues ese amiguito tuyo..mmm..Chimcherro...no...Chinchorro...ay que no...¡¡Chimcherorera!! Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¡¡Chimchar!! Archivo:??????????.png???:Eso,a tu amigo Chimchar...podríamos matarlo cuando nos diese la gana asi que calladita. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:...Me cago en sus P***s muertos Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces,Umbreon se convirtió en esclava y novia de Archivo:??????????.png... Después de 1 año Archivo:Cara de Monferno.pngMonferno:Bien,ya soy Monferno. Despues de otro año Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Listo,ya soy Infernape...que fácil fué decir que iba a evolucionar...pff me ha costado 2 años.Iré a por Umbreon. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Infernape besó la piedra y se convirtió en un GPS más antiguo que su abuela. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Jooo...Vaya mierda Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Infernape besó otra vez la piedra y se convirtió en un GPS ultimo modelo. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Muuuchoo mejooorr. Capitulo 7:Otra historia más Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Ya,ya de Infernape y Umbreon nada más tiene 1 capitulo y Riolu y su familia tienen todos los demás pero...esque son los protas ^.^ Bueno cambiando de tema como pone en el titulo sabréis que... No te enrrolles.Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpgNarradora:¿Y tú porque te cuelas? No te quejes que te creé...¿A que hago que te atropelle un camión?...Camióóón veeenArchivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Se oye el ruido de un camión pero Narradora se libra Oye,narrando no puedes cambiar mi historiaArchivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Esque me he colado en el guión Que tía más tonta,GUARDIAS...Espera que no tengo...Fuera bichoooo,fuera de aqui NarradoraArchivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Vale,seguiré con la historia Como iba diciendo,ejem ejem... Que sigas con la historia de una P**a vez Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Vale... :( Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:En el titulo pone otra historia más asi que contaremos la historia de...tan tan taaannn...¡¡Growlithe y Glameow!!(Las mascotas),Ahí vamos con la historia:'' Había una vez un pequeño cachorrito que vivía con sus padres,pero que le tuvieron que dejar asi que el pequeño cachorro tuvo que vivir en la calle..Ese cachorrito era:Growlithe... Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:...Guau...Y ahora que hago...Guau...¿¿Qué ha sido eso?? GUAU GUAU MIAU MIAU .........¡¡Soy un poco raro,valee ¬¬!! Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png???:Hola me llamo Glameow. Archivo:Cara de Growlithe feliz.pngGrowlithe:Hola,Yo soy Growlithe.Encantado.*.* Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngGlameow:Eh,¿Qué ha sido eso? GUAU GUAU Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:MIAU MIAU ...Eres rara como yo ^.^Oye...Hace poco mis padres me tuvieron que abandonar...quería decirte...¿quieres vivir conmigo? Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngGlameow:Es demasiado pronto...*.* Archivo:Cara de Growlithe feliz.pngGrowlithe:Jejeje que no hombree que es porque estoy muy solo. Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngGlameow:Aaaah joo...¿Pero que estoy diciendo?... Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces,Glameow y Growlithe vivieron juntos hasta que un día... Archivo:Cara hipnotizada de Glameow.pngGlameow:OBEDEZCO A MI AMO...MIAUUU...MORDISCO Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:Aaaah...¿¿Que te pasa?? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:No le pasa nada,se ha dado cuenta de que no se merece vivir asi...Pensando:Ummm este también me sirve... Hablando:Perrito mira al collar...mira...a la de 3 obedeceras a MAGMA nuestro amo ... 1,2 y 3 Archivo:Cara hipnotizada de Glameow.pngGlameow:Pensando....NO....Hablando:....NO.... Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:(Hipnotizado)OBEDEZCO A MAGMA MI AMO. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Ummmm que raro bueno me lo llevo...aunque no me convence de que esté hipnotizado. Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:(No hipnotizado)Pensando:Oh no...Glameow...noo....pues...no me queda otra...Hablando:OBEDEZCO A MI AMO LANZALLAMAS Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Eso me convence más. Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:''Hypno se llevó a los dos...en sacos diferentes porque si no Glameow podía llegar a matar a Growlithe. Al cabo de unas horas Archivo:??????????.png???:¿Has traído al Glameow?Necesito alguna mascota. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Mmmm...si...y también un Growlithe. Archivo:??????????.png???:Mmmm,vale dame al Glameow deja al Growlithe en la cocina que coma,a este gato le daré yo de comer. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Vale... Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Umbreon,hazle la comida a este cachorrito. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Ooooh que mono...No como otros Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Si,es muy mono...déjame que te ayude. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??...¿¿¡¡TÚ!!??...¿¿Por qué?? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Es que el amo ha pasado de él pero...a mi me encanta...bueno vamos a cuidarlo...el amo está ocupado... Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Pensando:Este G********s me separó de Chimchar...fue por culpa de Magma pero....pensandolo bien puede que sea la única vez que me divierta aqui...Hablando:.....¡¡Vale!! Archivo:Cara de Growlithe feliz.pngGrowlithe:Pensando:Que bien me lo estoy pasando...¿Por qué te tuvo que pasar eso Glameow?...Hablando:¡¡¡GUAU GUAU Qué divertido GUAU GUAU!!!... Capitulo 8:La soledad...se acaba Parte 1 Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Bueno...volvemos otra vez con nuestro pequeño Riolu...bueno ya no tan pequeño...ya tenía 10 años y seguía siendo un riolu.Hasta entonces ha estado solo hasta que un día... Archivo:Cara angustiada de Riolu.pngRiolu:....No....No puedo dejar de pensar en eso...ver las plantas me recuerdan a... Archivo:Cara de Riolu llorando.png))Riolu:C...Ce...Cele.....Buaaaa...y...la casa también y....todo me recuerda a G...Gar...Garde...Celebiii Gardevoir ¿¡Por Quééééééé!? Buaaaaaaaa... ....(Sonido)Fuuuuu.... [[Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:¿¿Qué ha sido eso?? Archivo:Cara de Magby.png???:Hola...¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:So-soy Ri-riolu Archivo:Cara de Magby.png???:Hola Ri-riolu yo soy Magby Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:No,yo soy Riolu. Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:Ahh...te veo triste...¿¿Qué te pasa?? Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:''Entonces Ri-riolu...Archivo:Cara seria de RioluRiolu:¡¡Que soy Riolu,PAVA!!Narradora:Claro,como te ha creado Carmen también te caigo mal ¿No? Sigue con la historia PAVA'Narradora:¡¡Sois todos iguales AAAH...jejeje veo torchic de colorees jajajaja jujujuju jijijiji jojojojo jejejeje BUUUU !!'' '''Uuups...Narradora se ha vuelto loca y hasta que no salga del manicomio no narrará...mientras narraré yo...aviso...Yo no tengo cara pollo. Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:¿A que soy mona?...Si no me ves bien mírame aqui en la sección mis Sprites.Bueno...Riolu le contó lo sucedido a Magby el cuál quiso ayudarle y se quedó un tiempo con él hasta que... Capitulo 8:¡Pero...! Parte 2 Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgDepués de 30000000000000000000000000 años juas juas juuuaasss BUUUUU Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:¿¡TÚ que haces aqui!?....¡¡locaaa fueraaa!!....fiuuu se fué....Bueno seguimos...Después de 2 meses más... Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:Oye Riolu.... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:¿Si? Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Espero que no sea que es M******Y...¿Qué? (Sigo luego que voy a casa de una amiga)